Dispensers for volatile actives can be provided in a variety of forms. They can be as simple as scented candles which when lit melt the underlying wax. Since the wax has already been impregnated with a fragrance, this heating and melting of the wax disperses the fragrance into the air. With other devices, the heating source may be provided by way of an electrical outlet. For example, the Glade® Plug-In® devices offered by the assignee of the present disclosure can be mounted into a conventional electrical outlet and be provided with a heating source powered thereby. A package or cartridge of fragranced oil can be positioned proximate the heating source such that when activated, the gel is heated and the fragrance is dispersed. Such diffusers can be augmented by the inclusion of an electric fan which increases the ability of the fragrance to be dispersed into the ambient air.
In still further devices, the active need not be provided simply in the form of a fragrance, but can be provided in the form of an insecticide, deodorizer, or the like. Such active substances can also be proactively dispersed by the user. Rather than having the device simply plugged into an electrical outlet which continually disperses the active, the diffuser can be user activated wherein the user physically depresses or rotates some portion of a housing to cause the fragrance or active to be dispersed. In still others, a timer or counter can be electrically incorporated into the device so as to disperse the active in regular intervals. Such a device is marketed by the present assignee, under its Wisp® brand.
In still further devices, wicks can be used to draw the fragranced oil from a reservoir at a controlled pace. The active can then be dispensed simply by exposure to the ambient environment, or a fan or the like can be positioned proximate the wick so as to increase the ability of the active to be so dispensed. Such wicks can be fabric based but any number of different devices can be used which employ capillary action to draw the fragranced oil up from the reservoir.
One example of the wicks is provided in the form of reeds. Reeds are a natural plant substance with two examples being rattan and wicker. The use of such substances is not only effective, but environmentally sound. With such devices, the supply of fragranced active is provided in a vessel or a vase with the reeds being upstanding within the vase to wick the substance therethrough and simply by exposure to the ambient air dissipate the active into the surrounding air.
While such devices are effective and have been met with substantial commercial success, there continues to exist a need for such devices which improve upon existing aesthetics, their ability to dispense the active, and overall sensory impact. For example, lights and colored light show sources currently exist but have not heretofore been effectively incorporated with a reed diffuser.